True Love
by chitose-san
Summary: With a promise of immortality until she finds him, she holds the necklace near her heart.
1. Necklace

Chitose-san: well, I'm here with another weird story. But I do hope you guys like it!

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Nobody likes her. Nobody loves her. Every passing day, she hoped that someone would come and love her. In other words, she was loveless… and she was trying to find someone to prove her true love. But she can't find someone to love her like that. So she died, unloved. Her ghost remained, not able to go to a place called 'heaven'. She must find true love to do so. And maybe then, her soul can find inner peace.

Prologue

"Happy birthday, Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said to him while hugging Eriol so tight he was turning blue. "Don't do that, idiot! You're going to kill our master!" Spinel told her. "Shut up, Suppi-chan!" she replied to him. "My name is not Suppi!" he yelled at her. Nakuru ignored him and gave Eriol a gift, wrapped with mostly ribbons, as to not see the design of the gift wrapper. "It's from Suppi and me!" she said. "Thanks Nakuru, Spinel." Eriol replied. "I'm going to the study room." Spinel said, and flew upstairs. "Wait, Suppi-chan! I wanted you to taste my new baked cookies!" Nakuru yelled, and grabbed Spinel and hurried off to the kitchen. Eriol was left, alone, and went to his room. It was, after all, nighttime.

He opened the door and went inside. He sat down on his bed and opened the gift. It was a necklace. It was glowing even in the faintest tine of moonlight shining in his room. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to thank Nakuru and Spinel again for this tomorrow. It was indeed, very wonderful.

He laid it down there, on the bed and went inside his bathroom. Before going inside, he felt the wind pass through him gently. He felt soft hands touch his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. And then, he heard a voice. "Finally." Spoken by a lady's voice. His eyes shot open and he looked in front of him, almost expecting someone to be there. And then he turned back to his bed. The necklace was still there. 'I'm just too tired.' He thought and went inside the bathroom.

When he wasn't in sight, the necklace shined under the moonlight and a ghostly figure was sitting on the bed. She laughed longingly and looked at the necklace under her hand. "Maybe this is my chance." She whispered.

True Love

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter One:

_**Necklace**_

_**neck'lace (-lis), n. a piece of jewelry worn around the neck, as a string of pearl or beads.**_

Getting out from the bathroom, dressed in pajamas and is brushing his hair with his fingers, Eriol noticed a lone figure by the window. He struggled to put on his glasses from his pockets and yelped slightly when he saw a woman dressed in clothes from the past.

Hearing a yelp from behind her, she turned around and stared at him. "Who's there?" she whispered to the wind, ghostly like. While Eriol, getting his posture back, replied, "Who am I? Who are you?". "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I forgot that you're the owner of this house. I'm Tomoyo." She said. "Tomoyo who?" he replied. "Um, sir, what do you mean by 'Tomoyo who'?" she asked. "Oh. Your last name. I don't believe I remember you." He said. "Oh my. How should I explain this?" she muttered. "And I believe Halloween is 8 months and 9 days away from now." He said, mockingly. "I know that, sir." She said to defense herself. "Then explain." He said. "You see, sir, I need to find something to rest my soul," she gasped when he grabbed both her hands and turned them to her back. "What are you trying to say? That you're already dead?" he asked her. "If that is how you put it, sir." She said. "I don't believe you." He said. "Then don't." she retorted and then within the eye's blink, she faded. And then an object fell to the ground with her disappearance. Eriol took it and stared at it. It was Nakuru and Spinel's gift—the necklace. He sighed and took a book and sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"You can come out now." He said. But took notice when no one came out, he sighed again. "I'm sorry. Please come out now." He said, gently this time. And then placed his book on his lap when a woman's figure appeared bit by bit in front of him, wearing the same dress. "I forgive you. You believe me now, don't you?" she asked. "Only if you explain." He said. "Okay then," she discontinued. "What is it?" he asked. "Your name, sir." She said. "Oh. My name is Eriol." He replied. She nodded her head in confirmation and continued what she was going to say.

"I am a royalty from days of old England. The kingdom's king and queen are always away. And I am left alone. No one has ever made me see what my presence in this world means. But a day came that I was hurt in the middle of the forest only to get some berries for the king and queen even though I know that they would never eat it. I was badly hurt that I cannot move my feet nor stand up. Then, as if a coincidence, a man came and helped me to my feet. Surprisingly, I was able to stand. He got us out from the forest and before I came inside the castle, he gave me that necklace." She paused and waited for him to ask questions. "And? What happened next?" he asked. "I died days after that. And my soul took rest in that necklace. I knew it was because I wasn't satisfied with my life. So I decided that I, indeed, wanted to find the thing I lack most before I go up there." She said. 'Love.' She thought. "And what is this thing that you lack?" he asked. "Lo- I never found that out. So I am browsing through time." She lied. "I see." He muttered. She noticed that his eyes were forming an evil glint in them but she remained quiet.

"You didn't have any friends back then?" he asked. "No one, sir. No one." She said.

"What are you thinking, sir Eriol?" she asked. "Hmm? Nothing." He replied.

'I'm thinking, that it would be a good idea if I would throw the necklace away.' He thought and grinned evilly.

"Thinking of throwing the necklace away, sir Eriol?" she asked aloud. "Don't tell me you could read minds?" he grimaced at the thought. "No, it's not that. Every time I would have an owner, neither of them can see me. Unless they can see souls on their own. But so far, you are the only person I have met to see me in the last long decades, sir. And for that, I am grateful." She said. "Are you saying that I have the access to seeing souls?" he asked. "Through your voice, I take it that you are a man that only see ghosts when it is needed or when the soul wants to see you." She answered.

"What did your other owners do to you?" he asked. "The others? They gave me away. Or sold me in a jewelry store. Like the one before you." She said. "Now, why would they do that?" he asked. "They thought they were going through psychological problems since they can hear voices in their heads. Which they didn't know was me." She explained. "Oh. So you may talk to me even without going out of that necklace?" he asked. "Yes." She replied.

"How would you feel if I say I don't want another woman in the house?" he asked as she watched her face form a sad expression. "I will feel very sad, sir Eriol. But the man also said something to me. That there is no such thing as coincidence. That everything that happens in your life has a reason. So if it is your decision to throw me away, then it must be my fate." She said.

She looked at him with a smiling face. And he sighed. "Don't worry, I won't throw you away." He said. His heart jumped as he watched her face turn into a face of a goddess. "Thank you!" She said.

And then the place got quiet.

"Uh, I was just going to sleep a while ago. Where are you supposed to sleep?" he asked. "In the necklace, of course." She said. "Oh, (cough), of course. Uh, goodnight, then." He said and turned off the lights. And went to bed. She smiled at his actions and placed her necklace on the table beside his bed and disappeared. "Goodnight." She whispered.


	2. Abandon

True Love

by Regina

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Two:

_**Abandon**_

_**To leave completely; to give up; to discontinue.**_

Waking up too early, Eriol recalled the plan he had on his head the entire night.

'Throw the necklace away.' He chanted over and over.

He stood up, slowly and carefully. He was thinking that ghosts might be light sleepers that in a tick of a clock, they would awake. Then he would have to ready a reason.

He looked at the necklace on top of his desk and wondered if ghosts were as strong as magicians. Or if they even had any powers. Can a mere soul hurt him, who was the most powerful sorcerer on earth?

Slowly, he took the necklace into his hands and watched it glimmer with the curtains closed. Why is it shining without the tiniest shimmer of light in this room?

Then, he took effort to washing away the thoughts he called foolish. And started to walk into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection from the mirror and almost had a heart attack when he saw someone floating behind him.

It was Spinel.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning, master?" the feline said, growing curiosity evident from it's voice.

"Nothing, Spinel. Just admiring the gift you and Nakuru gave me last night." He said.

"I'm glad you like it, master." Spinel replied.

"But I'm not finished, yet." Eriol said.

Spinel looked at him the way an annoyed animal would.

"I have to throw this." He said.

Spinel's eyes grew wide and wider when the door to his master's bedroom bust open. And they were greeted by Nakuru's grouched face which also looked like she almost cried.

"Master, how could you! Throwing a precious gift we gave you! You don't know how much trouble we came through just to buy you a unique necklace. Master, master…" she said, and whimpered the last of her sentence.

"Relax, Ruby Moon. You could buy your master a better necklace next time. Say goodbye to the 'unique necklace'." He said with an evil smile and dropped it in the toilet instead of the trash bin.

Nakuru gaped at the necklace which was a slow motion movie for her, while Spinel was looking at it bored, but has the same feeling as Nakuru.

"Don't worry, dears. You'll get over it." Eriol said. "I don't know what to think of you, master." Nakuru said, and went out the bathroom door immediately.

"Master, you don't know how much that meant to me and Ruby Moon." Spinel said. "But Spinel, I thought you were emotionless?" Eriol said, trying to insult his servant. "You made me to be expressionless Eriol. But you never made me an emotionless creature." With that said, the feline flew out the same way it's previous companion had.

"They'll get over it." Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo

Tomoyo wakes up, inside of the necklace. and she started to panic when she heard the rushing water outside. She looked around her and found her container in a sewer. If that's what you must call it. 

She sighed and her face was put on a lonely mask.

"I guess he's the first owner who ever threw me out a sewer." She said.

Flashback

Back from when she was still alive. She was only 7 years old here! 

"Where am I?" she asked around her, receiving no response.

She had come there an early morning to play with her dearest animal friends. But as night came, so fast, she lost sight of where she entered from.

"Help!" she shouted even if she knew no one would answer her.

No one has ever showed concern for her.

The king and queen were always away, leaving her alone with the servants. The servants were so scared and shy that not even one had tried to talk to her. It was a reason that they say she looked spoiled.

She had tried to go out of the palace and play with the children in her village. But neither one of them wanted to stay and play with her. They always scattered away like cats and dogs.

No one ever talked to her in a manner of a friend. No one.

"Please help me." She whispered through the thickening cold air around the forest.

"Help me." She whispered again, as she sat shivering beside a tree.

A rustle came to her ears and she immediately stood up, thinking insane things of it.

'What is that? A monster? A ghost? Is it a beast?' she thought, panic blocking her common sense.

She began to run. Run away just like the children who scatters away with the sight of their majesty.

Without noticing a thick branch below, she tripped.

"Are you all right?" someone said.

She looked up, with tears in her face. She struggled to arrange herself but found that she couldn't. the kind man helped her up and looked at her knee.

"Oh dear. Doesn't matter. I'll cure it for you." He said. He sat her on his lap and observed her bruised knee.

She stared at his hand as he placed it above her hurt knee. And after waiting for a few seconds, she felt warmth.

"There. All better." He said as he helped her stand on her own two feet. "What's your name?" he asked. She bowed her head as if ashamed of what have just happened until she felt someone lift her chin up.

She saw the man's dark midnight eyes. "Now, come on, don't be shy. What's your name?" he asked. "T-tomoyo." She stuttered and blushed.

"Ah. Don't be shy. You're a beautiful lady. Now, show me a smile before I bring you back to your palace." He said and started to walk.

"Palace? You know me?" she said, surprised. "Everyone else does." He said. "Yes, but, you're the first one who have recognized me as the princess without anyone introducing me. And you're also the first one to call me by my name." she said. "Oh, sorry. Was that an ungrateful thing to do?" he asked.

"Oh, no, sir. In fact, I'm very glad someone has finally said my own name in a long time." She said. "Why is that?" he asked. "Well, as you see, the majesties are always away from me. No one really wants to talk to me. And so, I have no friends." She explained.

"Is that so? Then do you want to be my friend?" he asked.

She looked at him happily as a normal child would.

"Really? You'll be my friend even if I'm the princess?" she asked him. "Sure. I want to be your friend even if we have only met." He replied.

"Thank you so much, sir! You'll be my bestest friend ever!" she exclaimed and hugged him without being shy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Tomoyo." He said.

"Wait, sir! How can you be my friend if I don't know your name?" she asked.

"Oh. Clow Reed is what others call me." He said.

End Flashback

"Sir Clow Reed. My only dear friend." Tomoyo whispered. And then she clutched her chest as if she was feeling great pain and said, "I must do what I must do and go to where I must be now."

And the necklace glow. And disappeared from the sewers.


	3. Ability

True Love

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chitose-san: hi again... i'm really sorry for updating really late! ahaha, ; my notes are missing... and still are... well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three:

_**Ability**_

_**Power or capacity to do or act**_

Eriol just finished taking his bath, and nearly fell on the floor, face first when he saw someone sitting on his bed.

"Good evening." The person said.

"G-good evening." He replied.

She sighed, looked down, and said, "Don't act innocent. I know what you just did. Trying to get rid of me, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Now, now, don't you think you're acting bossy with me? I thought I was supposed to be your master. And as your master, I think I could do just about anything I want to you. Be it keeping you, or throwing you away like I did this morning."

"I guess you're right. But remember, Hiiragizawa-san, being a spirit has its advantages, too. I could go back to my master, or the previous whenever I want. It's one of my secret skills."

"Then why don't you just go back to your previous master?"

"It's because my former master is already dead!"

"Really now?"

"Really is." She said.

"Now, would you tell me what the other secret skills are?" he asked. "Oh, I can't tell you that. If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." She said.

"Okay then, let's have a deal. How about you leave as soon as you find this 'thing' you said you have been searching for years." He said. "Sure." She replied. "How important is this object, exactly?" he asked. "How important? Well, it's as important as one's life." She said.

"Explain. There's nothing so important as one's life, Tomoyo." He said. "There is, Hiiragizawa-san. And when I find it, I'll prove it to you. You'll see that there is such a thing that is more important than life itself." She said.

"Deal."

"May I ask, what is it like in the outside world?" she asked. "The outside world?" he repeated. "Yes. The human world today." She said. "Oh, that. Before I explain, could you please let me put on my clothes?" he said. "Oh. I'm very sorry. You may." She said as she blushed, forgetting she caught him the time he just finished his bath.

She turned around and faced the window as she had the previous night. "So, what is the world like now?" she asked again. He reached out from behind, and whispered to her, "Nothing you must know about." He froze as he realized his hand went through her.

"What…" he said. "Sorry. You can't touch me just like that. I am the only one who could control my own spiritual power. It's my decision whether you could touch me or not." She said.

"Damn." She heard him swear as he went to his bed.

"You know, Hiiragizawa-san, you sure like to swear." She said. "It's good that you know." He replied.

She continued to look outside the window, unaware that he was watching her all the time.

"But really, Hiiragizawa-san, what is the world like?" she asked. "Why do you want to know about it, anyway?" he asked back. "Nothing." She replied. "Without a good reason, why should I tell you then?" he asked. "Why do you always do that?" she asked back. "Do what?" he said. "You always answer my questions with questions." She replied.

"That's none of your business, woman." He said. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him. "I can do anything I want to do with you. I could even repeat what I have done earlier this morning." He said. "Do what you like, you cant make me go away permanently anyway." She replied.

"You have a nerve talking to me like that." He said. "You have a nerve threatening me." She replied.

"Woman! Must I remind you who is master and servant?!" he said. "I know exactly my position here, sir!" she replied. "Then let me remind you that you are no longer the royalty you knew yourself as." He said.

With his last comment, her mouth was shut. And all was tense around them.

"I want to go with you tomorrow." She said. "If you mean school, I wont let you." He replied. "But it would be a lot better if I go out of this place." She said. "What for?" he asked. "You would like it if I find what I'm looking for fast." She said. "You have a point there. But what makes you think that it's there?" he asked. "Hiiragizawa-san, it can be anywhere." She said.

"If you're coming with me, then sleep, woman. I'll take care of everything." He said and closed his eyes to sleep.

She turned around and watched him.

"It is everywhere, Hiiragizawa-san. As long as you are with me, what I am searching for will never be gone." She whispered.

"What do you mean, woman?" she heard him whisper in his sleep.

"Nothing. Please take a rest, Hiiragizawa-san." She smiled, and disappeared.


End file.
